Incontrôlable amour
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Les pensées d'Edward lors d'une nuit avec Bella. Spoilers Revelation.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Vol". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**Incontrôlable amour.

* * *

**

_**Edward POV.**_

Bella dormait. Dans mes bras, comme chaque soir. Pourtant elle avait froid dans mes bras, mais elle préférait tout de même y rester. Je la regardais longuement. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Rectification : elle était tout le temps belle. Mais dans son sommeil cette petite ride entre ses sourcils, due à l'inquiétude et aux soucis dont j'étais la principale cause, disparaissait et son visage se détendait paisiblement. Elle semblait beaucoup plus jeune ainsi. Je passais un doigt sur les courbes de son visage, lui arrachant quelques frissons. Elle murmura mon nom. Pour autant je savais qu'elle dormait toujours. Je ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Dieu que je l'aimais ! Pourtant, voir qu'elle m'aimait également me rendait malade. Si j'étais plus courageux je serais déjà loin d'ici, loin d'elle. J'aurai déjà mis fin à tout ça. Pare que c'est mal. Profondément et irrévocablement mal. Je devrais m'éloigner d'elle, à vrai dire je serais même censé la prendre comme repas, pas la bercer et la reg arder dormir avec tendresse et amour.

Je suis un stupide vampire. Un vampire amoureux. C'est encore plus stupide qu'un simple mortel amoureux.

J'avais certes gagné le cœur de Bella, mais elle m'avait également volé le mien, mort depuis si longtemps. A quelques moments je m'étonnais presque de ne pas l'entendre battre tellement Bella me retournait l'esprit.

J'étais en train de lui voler son adolescence. Elle n'est pas supposée être avec moi, notre rencontre n'est qu'un accident. Je n'étais pas censé apparaître dans le schéma de sa destinée. Elle aurait dû, comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge, craquer sur un des sportifs de son lycée ou sortir avec l'intello rigolo de la promo elle aurait dû passer du temps à faire des soirées entre filles avec des copines de classes. Au lieu de cela elle craquait pour un vampire vieux d'un siècle et passait ses soirées en compagnies de toute une ribambelle de vampires, dans leur tanière qui plus est. On peut difficilement faire moins normal.

Je lui volais sa jeunesse donc. Parce qu'en étant honnête, même si ça me tuait de l'admettre, notre relation de pourrait jamais durer, bien que je l'aimerais pour l'éternité. Je lui volais son amour aussi, parce qu'à cause de moi elle ne pensait pas au futur, aux autres garçons dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse, et dont elle finira par tomber amoureuse un jour. C'est beau la jeunesse, toujours à croire que tout est éternel, que l'amour vrai ne peut jamais se briser, que… « c'est pour la vie ».

J'eux une sourire moqueur et amer. Ma vie était finie depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Mais celle de Bella commençait tout juste.

Je lui volais son temps, ses émotions, ses préoccupations, son innocence aussi. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle souhaitait, jamais je ne pourrais lui voler son âme. Je n'en serais pas capable. La seule idée de ne plus sentir son odeur ou d'entendre battre son cœur m'insupporte. Bella était humaine. Elle devait le rester. J'étais néfaste pour elle. Je refusais l'idée de lui voler son âme. Pourtant, à l'entendre à nouveau gémir mon prénom je ne pu empêcher un autre sourire. Je l'aimais tellement… Aurais-je la force de m'éloigner quand le moment sera venu ? Aurais-je la force de la voir avec un autre homme ? Aurais-je la force de continuer à errer dans l'éternité qu'est ma vie, sans elle ? Je savais que Bella était une coriace, elle ne me laissera pas fuir aussi facilement. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà pensé à tout un tas de plans pour que je ne lui échappe jamais. Je songeais amèrement que Alice ne s'embarrasserait pas de lui voler son âme elle. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas le seul vampire à pouvoir lui prodiguer le fardeau de l'éternité.

Elle soupira à nouveau, gémissant mon nom. J'en aurais rougi si j'avais pu. Si j'étais humain. Si tout cela était normal. Voici une autre chose que je ne lui volerai pas : sa vertu.

Je sourire légèrement. L'envie n'en manquait pas bien sûr, en particulier dans ces moments où Bella explicitait clairement ses envies. Mais ça aurait été trop dangereux. Pour elle, et pour moi aussi. Je pourrais la tuer. Et j'en deviendrais fou. Quand elle gémit à nouveau mon nom, je lui murmurais des mots doux à l'oreille et des « chut » apaisant. Elle était brûlante. Je savais que ça ne durerai pas mais c'était toujours embarrassant comme moment. Ceci expliquait donc le sourire malicieux d'Alice avant que je ne parte. Cette chipie était douée pour me cacher ses pensées !

Ce que j'aimais la nuit, c'est que Bella me laissais entrevoir une partie des ses pensées. C'était agréable. Cela compensait quelque peu ma frustration de la journée, je ne suis pas habitué à ne pas entendre les pensées d'une personne.

Le matin arriva, trop vite à mon goût. Et Bella se réveilla. Elle était belle. Oui, elle pensait le contraire, spécialement le matin au réveil, mais pourtant elle l'était.

Je lui disais bonjour par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui la fit rougir. Se souvenait-elle de son rêve ? Arg ! Que c'était frustrant ne pas avoir accès à ses pensées.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et m'embrassa à nouveau, passant une main sur ma nuque.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes et que nous regards se croisèrent, je fus envahi de doute. Son regard était tellement plein d'amour et de détermination. Je senti, comme à chaque fois, toute mes certitudes s'envoler. Cependant, une chose demeurait certaine, hormis mon amour pour elle. Parmi toutes les choses que je lui volais, parmi ces choses que je me jurai de ne jamais lui voler, je savais qu'au fond, la seule et unique chose que je ne serais jamais en mesure lui voler, ce sont ses pensées. Le reste… Je sais que j'essaierai de tout mon être de résister à l'appel du désir, mais bien que je sois un vampire… Je ne suis aussi qu'un homme.

C'est à cela que je songeais alors que je regardais Bella tenir notre fille dans ses bras, quelques années après que cette nuit eu lieu. Finalement, j'avais eu tout faux, sur toute la ligne…

* * *

Vous m'excuserais s'il y a des fautes vraiment énormes ou des mots sorti de leur contexte mais là il est 2h30 et comment dire... mes doigts écrivent pas toujours ce que je leur demande d'écrire (sérieux j'avais mis genre "volet" à la place de " voler" xD.


End file.
